1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to tools and more particularly to a magnetic element for preventing loss of a drain plug when removed from a liquid container.
For economic and personal reasons many individuals at present, in addition to filling the gas tank of their automotive vehicle, do the maintenance work required for the upkeep of the automobile, such as changing the engine oil.
Since an automotive engine oil crankcase has its drain plug located at the lowermost portion of the crankcase, the removal of the drain plug without its dropping into the spent oil receiving container presents a problem, even for an experienced mechanic unless that individual does not mind having the spent oil running along his hand and possibly along his forearm.
In avoiding oil contact with the individual's hand a wrench is usually used after initially loosening the drain plug to continue unscrewing the plug from the crankcase. This results in the drain plug dropping into the drained oil container requiring a fishing job to regain it or pouring the oil into another container to retrieve the drain plug.
This invention eliminates the problem of maintaining the drain plug free of the spent oil draining into a receptacle.
2. Description of the prior art
Prior patents generally disclose flexible members extending between and interconnecting elements, one element being attachable to a fixed object such as an automobile fender and the other end attached to the filler cap of a fuel tank, or the like.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,450 discloses connecting a cap for a test plug inserted through the wall of a fluid vessel by split ring members respectively surrounding a centrally bored valve closed test plug and an annular groove in the test cap, with these split rings interconnected by a flexible member so that upon removing the cap it remains attached to the test plug.
This type of arrangement is not satisfactory with the drain plug for an automotive crankcase for the reason the plug itself must be removed from the crankcase in order for the oil to drain therefrom.